


I Don’t Want To Go

by MichaelMyersGirl



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, Best-friend Jughead, Depression, Gen, Hurt Archie, Let my boy be happy, Oneshot, Post Season 2, Sad Archie, Sad Archie Andrews, after season 2, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelMyersGirl/pseuds/MichaelMyersGirl
Summary: Right after Season 2, Archie isn’t holding up to well.





	I Don’t Want To Go

**Author's Note:**

> I listened and used the song “How to Disappear” by RadioHead. Enjoy!

Archie sits in the holding cell, staring, just staring at the corner of the cell, seeing that mold was building up in it.

_I’m not here_   
_This Isn’t Happening_

The teen felt nothing, even as most of the high school came rushing in, demanding to see him.

“Archie”

It’s Jughead, he’s talking to him, he can’t bring himself to reply back to his friend.

“Arch, We know you, you didn’t do anything, we know that!” Betty tries to comfort the boy. The redhead looks up finally, staring at his friends, silent tears falling down his face.

“My dad will be talking to some boys in jail, you’ll have people to look after you, until we figure this out.”

Jughead's words finally make him realize that he’s going to jail, and not some juvenile center, a real jail. With real rapists, real murderers and real criminals.

“Yeah, dude, Serpents stick together, and your one of us, we’ll have good people look after you” Sweetpea chimes in, comfort words. That's what all this was, comfort words.

_I’m not here_   
_I’m not here_

“I don't wanna go, Jug, Please” Archie finally whimpers out, the words make Archie sound younger and it makes Jughead's heartbreak.

“I know buddy, we're doing everything we can to get you out” Jug whispers, turning to Betty and Veronica, tears, that's all what Jug could see.

“I wanna go home, please Reggie?”

“Fuck, Andrews, listen to me man, we're going to get you out of here. Mark my words” Reggie chokes out, even the great Reggie Mantle was tearing up. How was this possible?

“Kevin, please!” Archie is now sobbing, his words come out in gasps, he’s trying to breath as he sucks in a large amount of air. Kevin can’t even look his friend in the eyes.

“Cheryl, Toni”

Archie continues to cry out to everyone that is there, in little hope that someone can help. Help him, he wants to see his dad, he wants his dad to make everything better like he always does...The slamming of the front door is heard, the group of teens immediately glare at the man standing there, Sheriff Minetta is standing proudly, with a sick smile on his face, cuffs in his right hand. He walks by the cell door, opening it in one swift movement.

“Time to go Andrews”  
He clips the cuffs on the teen, pushing him roughly to stand.

“No, please, I don't want to go! I don't want to go! Please Juggie!!” Archie cries out as the man drags him out of the cell.

“It’s going to be okay! Remember what I said!” Jug yells to Archie, hoping his friend hears him, as the Sheriff drags him out of the building. Leaving the teens in the echos of Archie's heartbreaking pleas.

_That there, that's not Archie_


End file.
